


Psychic Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Guess This Is A Psych Au?, I Tried, M/M, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo claims to be a psychic. His partner, and best friend, Lovino Vargas, knows he's lying. However the police hired them both to help solve the 'suicide/murder' of Liz Copper. During the investigation both start to feel...odd... Neither think much of it during the case. However, Antonio keeps hinting to having a crush on Lovino. Lovino isn't sure what to think anymore. And what happened to Liz?Crappy summary is very crappy.I'm sorry.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ⚫Why Am I Making This...I'm Really Bad At Writing And Yeah...Although This Fan fiction Came To Mind When I Was Watching Psych So...There You Go. I Guess Its A Psych AU. Enjoy. Or Not. I Don't Really Care...⚫

"Who Are You Two Supposed To Be?" A Man In A Black Suit Asked Them.  
"Well...I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. This Is My Partner Lovino Vargas!" The Taller Of The Two Replied Smiling. The Other One Looked Away Growling.  
"The New Hires I'm Guessing?" The Man Said, Raising An Eyebrow.  
"I Guess You Could Say That...?" Antonio Said, Without Any Confidence. Before The Man Could Respond A Woman With Light Brown Hair Walked Over. She Was Wearing Formal Clothing As Well But...Not As Formal...  
"Hello! My Name Is Elizaveta!" She Smiled, Extending Her Hand For Antonio To Shake. She Tried To Greet Lovino The Same Way But He Just Rolled His Eyes So She Pulled Away.  
"Roderich, These Two Kind Of Are New Hires! They Don't Work For Us But..." She Started.  
"Psychic Department! I'm A Psychic!" Antonio Beamed. Roderich Looked At Him, Sceptically. He Wasn't Really A Psychic But Only Him And Lovino Needed To Know That. He Wanted To Prove It To Him So He Took Quick, Unnoticed Glances At Roderich And Even Elizaveta. He Noticed Both Had Rings On. Both Rings Were The Same Style, Both Gold And Similar In Many Different Ways. They Even Had Carvings, Though Antonio Couldn't Read What They Said.  
Closing His Eyes He Said, "You Both Are Married. And If I Didn't Know Any Better I'd Even Say...Married To Each Other...?" He Opened One Eye To Notice Roderich Looking Really Surprised, But Trying To Hide It, And Elizaveta Looking Happy. She Started Clapping Her Hands And Jumping In Place, Like A Child.  
"Yes We Are!" She Explained. She Then Added Quickly, "It Doesn't Get In The Way So...No Problem There!"  
Roderich Then Started Walking Away Mumbling, "Not Impressive..."  
Elizaveta Whispered, "He's Impressed..." Then She Laughed.  
So Far So Good.  
All Of A Sudden Elizaveta's Talkie Went Off, "Elizaveta, Roderich, Gather The Psychics And Come To My Office Stat."  
"Guess That's Us..." She Said Grabbing Their Hands And Pulling Them Along.  
"Whoa Whoa! What The Hell Do You Think Your Doing..." Lovino Mumbled So She Couldn't Hear. He Wasn't Going To Be Rude To Her. Besides... She Was Pretty.  
Antonio Smirked At Him And Eagerly Went Along. When They Got To The Office A Lady With Platinum Blonde Hair And Rather Large Breasts Was Sitting In The Office Chair.  
"Thank You For Coming" She Smiled, Giving Off A Trustworthy Vibe.  
"Yes Miss Katyusha." Roderich Nodded.  
"Sorry If You Were All Busy But There Has Been A Case That Came Up. These So Called Psychics Could Be Of Some Use To The Case. Here Are The Files. This Is Confidential. No One Else Can Know." She Stood Up And Handed Elizaveta The File, And A Copy, Which She Then Proceeded To Flip Through, Examining Each Page Carefully.  
"Wow...This Isnt Much To Go On.." She Noted.  
"No Its Not. Which We Apologize For That. But We Hope You Can Figure Something Out." She Sat Back Down And Looked Down At Her Laptop, At More Case Files. Elizaveta Led The Other Three Out Of The Room And Into Her Own Office. She Handed Antonio And Lovino A Copy Of The Case File And Sat Her Chair. Roderich Extended His Hand To Her, Asking For The File. Elizaveta Knew But Her Being Her, Denied Him. He Growled And Went To Rip It Out Of Her Hand, Causing Her To Lean Back, Falling Out Of Her Chair. She Hit The Floor Laughing As A Slight Smile Crept Across Roderich's Face. Antonio Smiled At That And Lovino Just Rolled His Eyes.  
Looking Down At The File, Antonio Muttered, "Suicide...? Liz...Wait...Where Have I Heard That Name Before..."  
"Huh?" Lovino Questioned.  
"...Come On. We Need To Go To The Crime Site!" Antonio Blurted Out. Roderich Was Helping Elizaveta Up When They All Stared At Him.  
"I've Heard Of The Name Liz Before. She Sounds Really Familiar..." Antonio Started Backing Out Of The Room, In A Hurry. The Other Three Quickly Started Following Him, Confused. Elizaveta And Roderich Hopped In Their Car As Antonio Ran To His. Lovino Followed Him And Got In The Side Seat. Liz's House, Where She Was Hung, Was About 15 Minutes Away.  
"Isn't It Odd? That Her House Is So Close? But They Only Now Found Out...It Says She Died A Few Days Ago." Antonio Said, Not Expecting An Answer.  
"Heh...The Police Are Fucking Idiots...I Wouldn't Put It Past Them..." Lovino Growled. Antonio Smiled, Not Knowing Why. When They Got To The House, A Few Police Were Already There. When They Walked Into The House, They Were Overwhelmed By The Scent Of Vanilla. Roderich Almost Gaged. The Girl Known As Liz Was Hanging In The Center Of Her Living Room. Quickly Antonio Noticed The Chair. Its Position Looked Almost Forced, Not Subtle. He Looked To Her Table, Noticing Pamphlets. Not Just Any...College Pamphlets. Some Were Opened And He Noticed Some Were On An Engineering Page, Others, The Section Was Circled.  
"Wait...I'm Getting A Vision...Liz...She Was Going To College Again...Engineering. She Tried Creative Writing. It Didn't Work Out So She Started Engineering." He Then Noticed The Piano In The Corner Of The Room, "She Also Liked Music...?" He Wasn't As Convinced. Elizaveta And Roderich Were Impressed. Lovino Was Confused.  
"Why The Fuck Are You Making Shit Up Now...!?" Lovino Whispered.  
"I'm Not...I Remembered Her...She Went To College With Us. That's Why I Remember Her. She Took Creative Writing And It Wasn't Working Out...Apparently She's Now Doing Engineering..." He Whispered Back.  
"And...The Music Thing?" He Asked As If He Was Expecting More Than What He Got.  
"Piano..." The Spaniard Responded. Then, Looking At The Piano, He Noticed Open Music Sheets, Beginners.  
"Lovi...Come Here..." Antonio Whispered To His Partner, Pulling Him Along.  
"What Are You Doing Bastard!?" Was His Response. Antonio Didn't Answer Him And He Pulled Him Into The Next Room, Liz's Bedroom.  
Wandering Around, Looking For More Clues, He Told Him, "Murder. This Wasn't Suicide...Liz Was Always A Happy Person And She Even Just Started Learning The Piano...Why Bother If You're Just Going To Kill Yourself Anyway...And The Sheets On The Floor Indicate Some Kind Of Struggle. So Do These Markings..." Walking Over To The Doorframe, He Pointed To Marks On The Wall.  
"Those...Are The Same...Colour As Her Nails...!" Lovino Exclaimed.  
"Exactly... What Other Reason Would There Be? None. Its Murder...But We Do Need More Evidence To Prove It."  
"Why Are You Looking In Her Dresser...? You Pervert..."  
The Man In Questioning Looked To His Partner And Smiled, "You Never Know..."  
"No I'm Pretty Sure Your A Fucking Pervert..."  
"That's Not What I Meant Lovi..." He Laughed.  
"Don't Call Me That..." He Looked Away, Face Feeling Hot...He Wasn't Sure Why.  
"Aww Come On..~"  
"Shut Up!" He Snapped. Antonio Laughed, Used To The Italian Acting That Way.  
"Hey You Two...! Looking For More Clues In Here?" Elizaveta Poked Her Head Inside The Doorway, Smiling. When She Looked At Lovino She Added,  
"Um...Lovino? Are You Okay? You're Red..."  
"Wh-What? Oh...Yeah I'm Fine.." He Quickly Looked Away From Her,Taking A Deep Breath. Elizaveta Didn't Dwell On It Much But She Didn't Believe Him.  
"Im Going To Look In The Bathroom Okay?" She Said, Walking Further Into The Room. Antonio Nodded, Looking Through Liz's End Table Drawers.  
A Few Seconds After She Walked Into The Bathroom, She Said, "Um Guys...? You Should Come Look At This." They Hurried Into The Bathroom To See Anti-Depressant Pills Spilled Over The Sink Counter.  
"Not So Sure About The Whole Murder Thing Now Huh...?" Lovino Whispered...


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is crap.

"No...Nonono...Liz Was Always Happy..." Antonio Whispered Back, Astounded.  
"Are You Sure About That? You Didn't Know Her Much...Unless You Fucking Stalked Her." Lovino Said, Growling. Did He Stalk Her? And Why Did That Make Him Angry? Because Antonio Was His Friend And He Should Know? Lovino Told Himself That Was Why But...He Didn't Know. It Didn't Seem Right.  
"No I Didn't..." Antonio Said Back, Oblivious To His Friends Growling. Then He Noticed The Bottle Said '20 Count' On The Side. He Counted How Many Were Spilled Out. All 20.  
Closing His Eyes, Antonio Said, "Wait...Elizaveta... I'm Getting A Strong Feeling...This Is Staged...This Was Murder...Count The Pills...There's...Twenty. All Of Them. And...Claws..Nails..Nails! On The Door? No. Doorframe. Her Nails On The Doorframe? Struggle!"  
Elizaveta Hurried To The Bedroom Door As Lovino Glared At Antonio, "You Aren't Going To Give This Up Aren't You Bastard..."  
"Si! You Know Me Too Well!" He Responded.  
"Hey! Your Right!" Elizaveta's Voice Interrupted Them. They Walked Out As She Was Examining The Doorframe. She Picked Up The Old Camera Hung Around Her Neck And Started Taking Pictures. They Developed Into Pictures And She Smiled At Her Work.  
"Hey...Why Do You Use That Camera...?" Lovino Asked Her.  
"Oh...Well It Was My Grandmothers And It Comes In Handy Once I Need The Pictures Now. So I Guess...I Like It!" She Answered Him, Smiling. Antonio Rushed Passed Her And To The Piano. Looking At The Sheet Music, He Noticed A Brand Scribbled Down. He Wasn't Able To Read It But He Knew For Sure It Was A Brand.  
"Hey Lovino? Can You Read This?" He Called Out To His Partner.  
Walking To The Piano And Looking, Lovino Answered, "No. What Makes You Think I Can?"  
"Oh...I Don't Know. I Guess Your Handwriting Is Sloppy Like This So I Kind Of Figured..." With That He Earned A Smack To The Back Of His Head And An Angry Italian Cursing Him.  
"Lovi...That Hurts..." He Whined. Lovino Stopped For A Second Than Did It One Last Time. Antonio Flipped Over The Sheet Music And Noticed It Was From A Company Known As "Sweet Symphonies Co." (Hope You Brought A Grate Cause That Was Cheesy...So Was That Joke...I'm Not Sorry). The Piano Had The Same Company Carved Into The Fallboard. A Smile Crept Across Antonio's Face As An Idea Crossed His Mind.  
"Come On Lovi. This Is Key To What Next." He Said, Running Out Of The House And To His Car.  
"Wait...Did You Just...THAT WAS TERRIBLE BASTARD!" He Yelled, Chasing After Him.  
After Punching The Name Into The GPS, They Got The Destination To The Company That She Bought The Piano From, And Was Possibly Getting Lessons From. They Walked Into The Building And Were Overwhelmed By The Scent Of Lavander, Right Away.  
"Wow...That Is Strong..." Antonio Whispered.  
"Hello And Welcome To Sweet Symphonies Co.!" A Young Woman, Maybe In Her Early Twenties Greeted Them As Soon As She Noticed Them.  
"Hola! " Antonio Practically Bounced Up To The Counter. The Woman Smiled And Pushed The Glasses Further Up On Her Face.  
"How May I Help You Two Today?" Her Voice Was Soft Yet Showed Strength At The Same Time.  
"Oh. We Were Just Wondering If You Guys Had Piano Classes Here?" Antonio Asked Her, Examining The Way She Was Fiddling With Her Hands. She Seemed Nervous.  
"Oh! Yes We Do! Through That Door Is Casey! He Teaches The Classes And He'd Be Willing To Provide You With More Information." She Pointed To The Door On The Left Of The Hallway. She Seemed Eager To Get Them Out But Not In A Bad Way. In A "I Have A Secret I'm About To Blurt Out If They Stay" Kind Of Way.  
"Grazie Bella." Lovino Said To Her, Not Caring If She Even Understood Him. They Headed To The Room But Something Seemed Off. The Door Was Blue With Something Written Into It. It Was To Faint To Read. It Wasn't Supposed To Be There.  
"Hey...Can You Re-" Antonio Started.  
"I Can't Read That Either. Stop Thinking I Always Can Bastardo."  
"Sorry Lovi."  
"Stop Calling Me That..." Lovino Looked Away. Why Did He Keep Looking Away? He Should Be Able To Make Eye Contact With His Partner. He Was Brought Out Of His Thoughts When Said Partner Knocked Loudly On The Door.  
A Muffled, "Come In!" Was Heard Through It. Antonio Opened The Door And Slowly Walked Into The Room. There Were At Least Three Grand Pianos In The Room, A Man Sitting At One Of Them. They Noticed The Lavander Smell Had Left As Soon AsThey Walked In. Odd.  
"Ah! Why Hello There!" The Man, Casey, Had Short, Light Brown Hair. His Blue Eyes Sparkled As He Greeted Them. Lovino Rolled His Eyes And Casey Frowned. Antonio Mouthed To Him, "He's Always Like This."  
"Hola! I'm Antonio And This Is My Boyfriend-"  
"Wh-What!? I'm Not Your Bo-" Lovino Never Got To Finish.  
"He Always Says That, Because Society Won't Accept Us..." He Shook His Head And Frowned.  
"Ah...I'm Fine With It! Actually I'm Happy That You Guys Are Lovers! Not Many People Are And I Think Its Unique!" Casey Jumped Up And Shook Antonio's Hand.  
"Antonio..." Lovino Growled In A Quiet Voice. Antonio Only Smirked.  
"So What Brings You Two Here?" Casey Asked Them.  
"Oh We Just Wanted To Know About The Lessons That Are Taught Here. And I Have A Question..." Antonio Said To Him.  
"What Is It?" He Asked.  
Grabbing The Photo Of Liz From His Pocket, Antonio Asked, "Have You Ever Seen This Lady? Did She Take Classes Here?" He Handed Casey The Photo.  
"Liz Copper! Yes! She Only Recently Started Taking My Classes Though. She Always Came To The Café My Sister Owned. We Talked A Lot. But Recently...She...Disappeared. She Stopped Coming. And She Isn't Coming To Her Lessons Either..." Casey Started Drifting Off.  
"Yes...She Was...Well She..." Antonio Started. Casey Stared At Him, Dumbfounded.  
"She's Dead You Bastard." Lovino Took Matters Into His Own Hands And Blurted It Out. Casey Gasped And Shook His Head.  
"There's No Way! Who Killed Her!?" He Asked  
"We Aren't Sure. We Suspect Its A Framed Suicide. That Someone Tried To Make It Seem Like She Killed Herself."  
"H-How Do You Know This? They Never Released It To The Public...I Would Know. I Watch The News Every Night..." Casey Seemed Suspicious Of Them.  
"My Brother Works On The Case. He Talked About It To Us And We Wanted To Know More Information On Her." Antonio Replied Quickly.  
"Oh...Well...Wow. I Can't Believe She's Gone." Casey Seemed To Forget His Suspicions And Looked Down.  
"How Did She Act? Like...Did She Ever Have Any Enemies? Was She Depressed?"  
"She Wasn't Depressed And She Always Had This Knack To Sense If Someone Was Untrustworthy. So She Didn't Have Enemies That I Know Of." He Picked His Head Up And, Through His Fingers, Looked At Them.  
"Well...Gracias. We'll Be On Our Way Now." Casey Nodded As The Walked Out Of The Room, Clearly Heartbroken.  
Before They Exited The Building, A Voice Called Out To Them, "Wait! I Heard You Were Talking About Liz Copper. She Was My Sister's Friend's Sister. If That Makes Sense..."  
The Receptionist That Was Fiddling With Her Hands Looked Down As She Continued, "My Name Is Sierra. I May Have More Information On Her. Whenever She Came Here, She Came From The Left. However, Every Time She Leaves She Goes Straight And Makes A Right Down That Path." She Pointed, "The Only Place That Road Leads To Is An Abandoned House. Behind That Is A Forest And A River. I Don't Know Why She Goes There And When She Comes Back But...Please...Find Out Who Killed Her." Sierra Seemed Desperate. Antonio Nodded And Thanked Her, Saying They Would. Then The Two Left The Building. When They Got Into The Car, Antonio Braced For Yelling. Which He Got.  
"YOUR BOYFRIEND!? WHAT THE HELL!? IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Lovino Felt His Face And Neck Heating Up As His Face Turned Bright Red.  
Antonio Passed It Off As Anger But Wished It Wasn't As He Reassured Him, "I Had To Come Up With A Reason As To Why You Were With Me. That's What I First Thought Of. I Couldn't Blow Our Cover."  
"You Could Have Said I Was Your Fucking Brother Bastard..." Lovino Started, "and Either Way, You Almost Blew It Anyway."  
"I Know And I Regret That But As Of Now...We Need To Get To Work On The Case. Now...Time To Go Down That Creepy Path!" He Started The Car Engine And They Started Down The Road. When They Reached The Path, It Was Blocked Off By A Manmade, Metal Gate.  
"Wait...How'd She Even Get In Here...? There's A Fence..." Antonio Said Out Loud.  
"I Can See That Bastardo." Lovino Glared At Him Befors Returning His Gaze To The Gate.  
"This Doesn't Make Sense...!"  
"Unless She Drove Around It..." Lovino Said In A Mocking Tone.  
"I Can Tell..." This Time The Glare Came From Antonio.  
"So Drive!"  
Without Responding Antonio Started Driving Around The Gate, Continuing On The Path.  
"Wouldn't Sierra Tell Us About The Gate?"  
"Unless...Its..." Antonio Started.  
Simultaneously They Said, "New..."  
"But Why?" Lovino Questioned.  
"I'm Not Sure But Whatever Reason It Is, Must Be Down Here."  
As They Drove Down The Path, They Crossed Many Trees That Fell Into The Path, Many Holes In The Gravel, And Many Large Rocks.  
"Lovi...Someone Really Doesn't Want Us Here..." Antonio Started, "Not At All..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I can't write. I try. Fail but try. Again sorry. Wait...isn't it kinda your fault that you're reading this crap...

**Author's Note:**

> ⚫This Is Crappy...Im Sorry.⚫


End file.
